All Good Things, Come to Those Who Can Wait
by Mrs.Lovett186
Summary: Mrs. Lovett is tired of Sweeney Todd disregarding her, and she has a plan to make the barber think twice of her. She does not know what kind of troubles she's getting herself into and what the consequences of her actions may lead to.


**Mrs. Lovett's tired of Sweeney Todd disregarding her, and she has a plan to make the barber think twice of her. She does not know what kind of troubles she's getting herself into and what the consequences of her actions may lead to, all the while Sweeney Todd seems set in his stubborn ways.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a simple story inspired by the marvelous words, film, songs, characters, portrayals, and the hard work of many.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rain had been pouring endlessly for the past two days and today was no different. The murky sky was covered in gray clouds and the pavement dark and soaked in water. Mrs. Lovett sat dazed, palm pressed against her face, staring out the window. She was not truly looking at anything in view, but rather searching past anything in sight dreaming of all the things that could have been.

She remained staring unconsciously out the window as she pictured herself walking down the road arm and arm with Mr. Sweeney Todd himself, holding on tightly to him with her head resting on him as they strolled on. As she continued to day dream, she sang on unknowingly of her deepest desires.

Every kind of love  
Or at least my kind of love  
Must be an imaginary love to start with  
Guess that can explain the rain waiting walking game  
Schubert bust my brain to start with  
She envisions herself daring to reach for his hand and the barber gladly accepts.

Cause every kind of love  
Or at least my kind of love  
Must be an imaginary love to start with, baby  
Guess that can explain the rain waiting walking game  
Schubert bust my brain to start with

She dreamt of them going off in a carriage to attend a party and getting cozy and comfortable secluded in the back seat. While at the party she would be happy conversing with everyone, yet their eyes would be constantly glued to glancing back at each other quite often.

Oh, to look at you  
In a cab  
Back of your head across my lap  
Green back seat against the red of your face  
Oh, to look at you  
Any old grand hotel  
Drunken demands give way to reservations  
Oh, what a room  
Champagne brings such happy faces  
Happy faces

Mrs. Lovett imagined having Mr. Todd sit with her by the fire where she could talk endlessly to him while he truly listened to her and she gazed into his eyes.

Cause every kind of love  
Or at least my kind of love  
Must be an imaginary love to start with  
Guess that can explain the rain waiting walking game  
Schubert bust my brain to start with

Her fantasy started to become a bit hazy as she continued singing even softer.

Cause every kind of love  
Or at least my kind of love  
Must be an imaginary love to start with, baby  
Guess that can explain the rain waiting walking game  
Schubert bust my brain to start with  
Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh...

Yet, with a loud clash of thunder, reality set back in and Mrs. Lovett realised of course this was all merely her dream. At the present Mrs. Nellie Lovett saw herself as in an unattainable distant from her dreams. It was January, and as with most Januaries, it was a time of reevaluation, new resolutions, and in Mrs. Lovett's case an anniversary. This particular day was the one year anniversary of Sweeney Todd's presence on Fleet Street. Though even after all that time, Mrs. Lovett felt their cordial relationship had hardly progressed over the course of the year, well at least on Mr. T's part. She on the other hand had fallen even deeper in love with the man.

Nellie Lovett would no longer wait for love to occur mutually between them; it was time to take action. She had spent the past year waiting on his hand and foot, fawning over him ever since his return. Yet the man had taken no notice of her lingering steps out of his parlour, the way she would let her hand brush past his a tad too long when handing him his meals, nor the ever fluttering sound of her heartbeat and rapid breathing whenever she would walk by him. However, Mrs. Lovett had been planning this all week. It would not be simple and it would take both time and effort, but she knew she would get exactly what she wanted. Nellie Lovett would have Sweeney Todd wanting her and her company in due time, and he would not even know it.

* * *

Sweeney Todd paced in his parlour, occasionally checking out the window for a particular customer. A routine which he had been repeating the past several hours, the past year even. At present, the skies over London gloomy as ever, almost as dark as Sweeney's thoughts. He was not at ease and his anxiousness was only heightened by his hunger, but he knew at least that need would be fulfilled by the baker within the next hour.

As the hour passed, his hunger grew stronger as did his anger. Sweeney couldn't believe the bloody baker had yet to arrive with his supper. As much as her cheerful attitude and constant insistence of remaining in his parlour for as long as possible displeased him, he did find her efficient in taking care of all of his homely affairs. Another hour had passed before he finally decided to head down to her kitchen to see what the hold up was.

He descended quickly down the stairs, but as he reached the bottom he was put to a hault as he saw Mrs. Lovett on the floor in the rain, _weeping_. Sweeney stood paralyzed as Mrs. Lovett's head looked up to meet his gaze with the saddest look in her eyes. Sweeney Todd could not help but to feel. Perhaps it was a sense of pity, but he was in utter shock of what to actually make of the situation.

She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her sobs were clearly audible. Her lower lip began to tremble as though to say something to him, but she just ended up lowering her face to not be seen in her time of weakness.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, I have an interesting plot in store and please review to let me know what you think so far or to let me know any presumptions you have so far. This chapter I was inspired by Rufus Wainwright's Imaginary Love, which you should definitely check out. Next chapter shall be up soon.**


End file.
